Maybe For Tonight
by A Night Owl
Summary: Regina and Emma find themselves in each other's company when Henry is away camping. Swan Mills Family and SwanQueen fluff.


_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Just a short, fluffy idea that came to mind in my last week of break. I hope y'all enjoy it, and please R &R if you can! x**_

 _ **As always, I do not own the characters or the show. All respective ownership goes to ABC and Once Upon a Time.**_

* * *

"Absolutely not."

It was the umpteenth time that week that Henry had badgered his mother for permission to attend Ava's birthday party, a rather large event that was to take place tonight. It was a simple dinner at Granny's, to be followed by a bonfire and camping celebration at the edge of the woods. Ava was turning sixteen, and with much persistence Henry had informed Regina that they were teenagers now that ought to be trusted with responsibility.

"But mom-"

"No buts young man, you know the rules. No supervision, no party."

"Well, there's going to be _plenty_ of other teenagers there, some older than me. I'm sure they're capable of watching us."

"I don't care Henry, no is no. Now please go finish your homework."

Regina sighed as her son huffed up the stairs and to his room. She wasn't being unreasonable, surely. While some other parents let their offspring run wild, Mayor Mills had a reputation to uphold and more importantly, she had to protect her son. She had already lost him to unforeseen circumstances on multiple occasions and this would not be another. She ran her hand through her hair in frustration and walked over to the coffee machine, where she had just brewed a fresh pot. Opening the pantry cupboard, she reached for her preferred mug and filled it to the brim. Raising a teenage child was both a blessing and a curse and one that required a substantial amount of caffeine. Sitting down at the table, she was just about to take her first sip when there was a knock at the door. She wasn't expecting any company tonight was she?

"Emma," she couldn't help but smile at the blonde standing in her door way.

"Hey, I'm sorry to drop around so unexpectedly. Mary Margaret and David were having trouble getting Neal to sleep and well, it was a bit too loud for my liking."

"It's fine. I could actually do with some adult company this afternoon."

She motioned her hand, gesturing her to come inside. "I just made a fresh pot of coffee. Would you like to join me?"

Taking off her signature red leather jacket, Emma followed the brunette down the long hallway and into the kitchen.

"Sure, that sounds a lot more peaceful than the last half hour of my day."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, dear." Regina chuckled. "Our son is being quite difficult this afternoon, and he's insisted to defy me by playing that wretched…music, if you can even call it that."

Emma sat down beside Regina at the table, yawning as she placed the hot beverage in front of her. Since Neal had begun teething, sleeping was a luxury and one that had disappeared from her reach. Between picking up shifts at the station and her recent break-up with Killian, Emma was lacking energy.

"Thanks Regina," she smiled. "Sorry about Henry acting up though, what's he fussing about now?"

"He's been pestering me about this party for the last week. I'm sure you've heard about it too."

She laced her fingers gracefully around the mug, the heat warming her cold hands. She had heard from Snow of Emma's recent break-up and could make out the small purple rings under the blonde's eyes. From what she had gathered, it had been Emma who had ended things with the pirate- on what grounds she was unsure of.

"No, I honestly haven't," she took a sip from her mug. "Who's party?"

"It's Ava's- there's a celebratory camping trip happening tonight. I've told Henry he can't attend for the simple fact that there is not enough adult supervision."

"A camping trip? But that sounds like fun," Emma tried to interject.

"That may be the case, however he's not going. Do you know what teenagers get up to these days? I've made up my mind, It's final."

"Hey," Emma reached her hand towards Regina's apprehensively, before placing it on top. "We've got to tone down the anxious mothering at some stage. You know there's no danger in Storybrooke at the moment, and I'm sure he'll be okay. He's a smart kid." The fear she had seen apparent in the brunette's eyes just a moment ago disappeared at her words of reassurance.

"You're right," Regina looked up into the other mother's eyes, admitting defeat. She noticed how Emma's thumb was gently tracing circles over the top of her hand and she buzzed at their close contact. She could've sworn the Saviour blushed.

"Henry!" she called rather loudly, as their son was still blasting his new favorite track. "I've got something to tell you." Almost immediately two feet brushed down the staircase to meet the two women sitting at the table.

"Hi ma, I didn't realize you were here!" he gave her a quick hug.

"Yeah kid, I just dropped by to escape some baby drama at Gran and Gramp's. I think your mom's got some news."

"Have you come up with _another_ reason why I can't attend Ava's party?" he said, suppressing the desire to roll his eyes.

"No, actually I've changed my mind," Regina grinned. "You can go Henry, but there are some conditions."

He started jumping with excitement and throwing himself on Regina in the process. "Thank you mom, thank you, thank you!"

"Slow down kid, let her finish," Emma jumped in.

"I want you to call one of us if anything happens, anything at all and absolutely no drinking. Is that understood?"

"Of course, thank you." He gave her one last hug, and placed a quick kiss on his ma's cheek.

"Woah, what's that for?"

"I knew you'd make her come around. Mom has a soft spot for you." He grinned before running up the stairs and fetching his overnight bag.

"The Mayor has a soft spot for me, huh?"

"Oh Miss Swan, don't flatter yourself."

Her son's blurted confession made her pink either way. She met green eyes and for a moment, they just stared into each other's gaze. Henry came bounding back down the stairs with a duffle bag, beaming proudly of his ma's persuasive skills.

"Well, I'm ready!"

"Great kid, do you want me to drive you there?" Emma offered, breaking the eye contact with brunette.

"No, it's all good. Grace is meeting me at the corner, and we'll walk from there."

He kissed both of them on the cheek before heading out the door.

"Obviously he no longer wants to be seen with his parents," the blonde laughed as she finished her coffee. It was now just the two of them, and there was a newfound tension filling the air- an exciting, yet unfamiliar spark. For quite some time now, the two of them had been growing closer. They had recently accompanied each other to New York, and had been having weekly family dinners with their son. If Emma was being honest, part of the reason she had ended her relationship with Killian had been her underlying feelings towards the former Queen. Feelings that she never had the courage to admit in fear that they would be unrequited. Each time she looked into the other's eyes, she could almost see the sadness and pain that Robin was causing her. She deserved so much more than that, and Emma had that to give.

"Emma," Regina brushed her shoulder, breaking the blonde from her stream of thoughts. "Would you like another cup?"

"Are you sure?" Emma asked hesitantly, she felt like she was intruding on Regina's time alone. "I'd hate to stay past my welcome."

"Nonsense! You know you're more than welcome here anytime. That is, if you want to be here."

"Of course I do," she looked up at Regina, reaching back for her hand. "Besides, why the kid's out for the night, why don't be watch a movie? Have some take-out and some wine?"

"Why dear, that sounds lovely."

* * *

The two women had opted for Chinese take-out; a rarity for Regina who's go to meal was Granny's kale salad. They sat on the couch, eating their meals and drinking the wine Regina had very carefully selected, a vintage red.

"So what would you like to watch?" Regina offered, refilling Emma's glass.

"I don't mind. I'm actually just enjoying sitting here like, this right now."

The brunette's heart skipped a beat at the thought that Emma was enjoying their time together and not wanting to leave.

"It's nice isn't it? We've come a long way since you took that chainsaw to my apple tree."

They both laughed recalling the vivid memory.

"Yeah, we really have," Emma replied, turning to meet Regina's face. "So um, I broke-up with Killian."

"Really?" Regina tried her best to sound surprised.

"Okay, so Mary Margaret told you-"

"No," the older of the two smirked. "Alright, maybe she did, but she didn't tell me details."

"It's just," Emma traced her index finger around the rim of the wine glass. "I loved him but I wasn't _in love_ with him. You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, I do." She let a sigh escape her pursed lips. "That's like Robin and I now. I'm starting to think that Tinkerbell got the pixie dust wrong." There was a slight pause while she gathered her thoughts. "I'm sorry Emma, about Hook." Her eyes locked on glistening green, as she reached for the blonde's hand. "Men are idiots."

"Amen to that!" Emma agreed as she clinked their wine glasses together.

* * *

The night had progressed and several bottles of wine now sat empty on Regina's coffee table. Both women now sat in close proximity to each other one the lounge, in front of the fireplace. The brunette had her legs tucked up underneath her, with Emma's side brushing up against them.

"Regina," Emma slurred slightly, consumed by the copious amount of wine.

"Yes, Emma," she reached her arm out, motioning her to come closer.

"You're really pretty, you know."

"Thank you dear, you are too."

"I've always thought so, and maybe it's from all the wine we've consumed that I finally have the courage to say it, without the fear you'll singe me with a fireball."

"Oh, Emma," her eyes locked onto green once more that evening. "Can I confess something?"

"Yes, Your Majesty, of course you can," Regina giggled at the mention of her former title.

"I've really enjoyed our time together lately. Both with, and without Henry, it…it means a lot."

"Aww, Regina! You're welcome. I'm here for you always, you're special to me, you know that right?"

"I do, and you're special to me too," she said, surprised that those words would ever be directed between the Saviour and the past Evil Queen. "Come here."

Regina pulled Emma even closer to her, wrapping one arm around her waist, while the blonde nuzzled herself into the crook of her neck. She yawned as Regina placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I could stay like this all night," she whispered into Emma's ear.

"Then let's."


End file.
